


热天就不要打架了你看看你中暑了吧

by FeiYu



Series: 密教乱炖系列 [1]
Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game), 密教模拟器
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeiYu/pseuds/FeiYu
Summary: 斜线没啥意义，毕竟也没上床，小年轻单方面春心荡漾【并没有】……这篇，是个激情产出废料，本着大无畏的放飞自我精神发出来污染大家视线来自于试出爹怕热弱点以后的一个傻屌脑洞——骗一只冰原狼去热带，把他热成哈士奇结果写完以后就是没有傻屌 【烟】一个结局都没打完就胆大妄为的搞事，所以bug肯定很多——请当没看见……我流黑发红金眼爹，棕发绿眼崽给崽加了100点智力【不】……警告：本文充斥着我不说人话的东拉西扯，毫无主题的发散扯淡废话，以及写不下去的烂尾式结束没学过地理，所以Exile怎么去怎么跑我也不知道……就当大宇宙的意志吧如果接受的话，请继续
Relationships: Exile/Foe, The Exile(Cultist Simulator)/The Exile(Cultist Simulator)
Series: 密教乱炖系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846252





	热天就不要打架了你看看你中暑了吧

Exile从渡轮甲板一跃而下。  
  
温暖的海风不息吹拂而至，树林间的植物气息和海风腥气一起搅合到来客面前。  
熙攘人潮一扫海船上凝滞的沉寂。这个时节，身材高大的白人青年在码头忙碌的人群中明显得像是灌木里的橡树，而他还毫无所觉般的四下张望。  
一种奇特的气场爬出他有些褶皱的外套，那味道仿佛常见于战壕黄昏的燃烧物，又习习如树荫下休憩的大猫气息。几只海燕想要落地，却刚靠近就被惊飞——栏杆上失去猎物的狸猫警惕而困惑的投来眼神，戒备着这个似乎在觊觎什么目标，以至浑身都洋溢着攻击欲的不速之客。  
几息对视，年轻的野兽无法合计自己的胜算，气冲冲地放平尾巴，让出这个狩猎场。  
旅客看着它离去的尾巴，忍住了摸一把的冲动。  
  
初夏阳光一视同仁地落在行人头肩，使外来者闻到皮肤与棕榈油被催发的热量。他尝试避开这些行走的火炬，但停留在海船的几日里，大地之子几乎要对波塞冬的伟力低头认输——或许他应该感谢巫女和女巫的网开一面，使得风浪不至于暴烈如驽马——现在Exile仍不时幻觉有飞蛾环绕颅脑。  
幸好，盖亚还是爱祂的后裔，这些宿醉般的不适在踏上土地后飞速消失，不至使年轻人一头栽进灌木。  
  
走下栈道，港口边立刻有人围拢，大多衣饰整洁，面色亲切却遮不住谄媚，Exile从那种亲近里看出几分熟悉影子，大概源于以前在Foe办公室所见的那些手下。  
——老家伙不记得也不会记他们名字，然而多给个眼神都会让这些鬣狗摇尾乞怜，像是想要亲吻他皮靴。  
这联想让他右颊肌肉猛地一抽，连带觉得所有靠近的面孔都形容可憎。  
  
阳光被一朵低垂的云暂且挡住锋芒，不远处熙攘人群里爆出几句叫骂。他身边的导游们有半数偷偷看去，或许是觉得来客沉默太久，棕褐的面上隐隐露出瑟缩——无论满意还是厌恶，这个年轻人都没有回应，或许这并不是一个好伺候的金主——在光线重新洒落大地时，他们迟疑地退开半步，新旅客便立刻匆匆忙忙走进码头下的街角。  
Exile并没有理解这些眼神沟通，他对人的情绪向来缺乏辨识——除了对面对Foe。  
但老家伙是否算是人类还有待商榷。且在Exile度过童年期后，某种更加直白而缺乏情感的关系就如冬日窗沿下的冰柱一般在一夜之间出现，突兀而理所当然的在父子间建立起沟通，高效，直白，却也同时将过去本就虚幻如影的情感记忆吹得灰飞烟灭。  
该死的，别想了。  
年轻人使劲甩甩头，金棕发尾刮去披风上半枚枯干的花瓣， 思绪不再干扰注意力后，线条柔和却低矮的建筑物无法阻拦他的视线，拐角外风格截然不同的白墙从树荫后探出头，落入眼帘。  
那里来往的人让Exile有种回到欧洲的错觉，这是此地的白人聚居区，他接下来的驻地。  
年轻人将灰尘仆仆的披风脱下，挂在臂弯，灵活地从巷口钻进大街上的人群——在这些欧洲淘金者，贵族子弟，官员和军人间，他可以变得毫不起眼。  
他到底还是来这躲避追杀的，虽然很难说这一次的想法到底是恶作剧占多数，还是真心实意的逃离占多数。  
  
————————————————  
  
在近几十年的欧洲眼里，斯里兰卡是个不错的，充满异国风情的原料产地。名声优美，地处偏远，大家都知道这里香料宝石源源不断，但除了进货的商人与继承殖民地利润的贵族，隔着半片大陆，即便是收取保护费的黑帮也不会对原产地本土投以过多关注。  
不过老家伙的眼线到处都是，仿佛满欧洲的角落里都长满了清算人，多得如同春天的野花……他知道自己藏不住多久。  
狮子确实无法在灌木丛中长久隐身，但暂时的蛰伏已经足够，Exile本来就没打算待多久，甚至刻意留下痕迹以避免那些家伙追着早早启程的雅宁斯他们跑偏道路。  
不过，就如同潮汐淹没沙滩前还需要漫长的涨潮，只要时间给予的余裕能够写下一封信，买下一张车票，对他而言就已经完全足够。  
年轻人无所谓的挠挠下颌，让开一只在石板路中央打盹的猫——或许自己在上一座城市的所有行踪都已被送到Foe手上，摆在他那威严固执的眼睛前面。  
对于这次超远距离的逃跑，他会怎么看？  
  
慌不择路的离开？被追杀逼迫的远遁千里？还是不自量力的挑衅？  
他可太想知道了。  
那从来都放成一条直线的嘴唇会弯起吗？被修理而以便掩盖凶戾的眉会折起一瞬间吗？明明用血火黄金盈满却凝固如水晶玻璃的瞳孔会有波动吗？  
这些幻想让他心脏鼓震，连面上伤疤都隐约泛起刺痛——Exile真心实意的好奇起来。  
  
海水被阳光蒸腾，腥咸闷热的气息随着南风一起，裹挟着花香吹向大街小巷。

————————————————  
  
或许是植物与阳光太过充足，无论是作为殖民地还是度假地，斯里兰卡都显得过于平和。岛屿海风中洋溢着懒散安逸的气息，没有了一直扎在后颈上的危机感，即使只是暂时的——他也感觉自己头发丝都蓬松起来。  
黄金将军的信徒走过大街小巷，却难以再嗅出传说中狮子国度的凶猛戾气。  
他们真是被荒废太久了……连反抗都不敢言说。或许确实有几粒火星藏在暗中，但召唤即使发出，也无法支使民众发出啸叫。   
这大抵与驯兽不谋而合，在它年轻时，以暴力砸断刚觉醒的反抗，让它敬畏；以温和面孔欺骗犹疑的密谋，让它放松，由此使教锁链层匝不再卸下，再难挣脱。  
除非能有契机……而那契机多半是仇恨。  
  
Exile手指一颤。  
刚买来的钢笔笔腹圆润坚韧，此刻却突然多出半阙凹痕。他顿了顿，从纸上墨团中拖出一曳弧线，让这个地方特有的，带着湿热香气的墨水继续在信纸上留下笔迹。  
……My Foe，我在这里等待，希望你会喜欢斯里兰卡的阳光。  
  
他写下落款，直到阖上笔盖才意识到笔锋过于干净凌厉——曾经Exile骄傲于这由父亲手把手教导的印记，但现在他只想把它连这只钢笔一起丢出去。  
年轻人苦大仇深的凝视自己名字半晌，还是咬牙切齿的折起信封。  
  
这封信将很快被送到Foe手上，而他那偏执高傲的父亲，必将毫不犹豫的赴约。  
毫不犹豫？  
他弯了弯嘴角，抚平手臂上炸起的绒毛。  
唔……这次可不一定。  
  
————————————————  
  
那家伙的血液，与他的情感一般冰冷寒凉。  
Exile犹记得上次在列宁格勒时的遭遇战——即使得益于安泰俄斯血脉对极端气候的抗性，东欧苦寒之地的寒风依旧让他敬畏。而被叛逆召唤来的Foe正撞上当时最大一股暴风雪，这股彻骨的寒凉在他面前，却几乎像是微风一般毫无威胁。  
雪花与风暴怯弱的避开男人视线，不敢出现在他威赫所及之处。  
“寒冷？我于雪地降生，这种羸弱的东西，对我无法造成任何伤害。”  
  
年轻人气的牙痒，心生恐惧同时却也难以抑制神思荡漾。  
他所描述的是何其野蛮而瑰丽的降诞？风雪呼啸，荆棘铮铮，宛如童话史诗交相合奏。  
这就是命运为你铭刻刀刃目光，寒冰心脏的起始吗？  
  
一番混战后他顺利逃离。年长者没能赶上列车，在站台上投来沉郁危险的目光——Exile对他留下一个粗鲁挑衅手势。  
与此同时，某个大胆而荒谬的想法，也在他脑海里扎下了根。  
没有永恒不败，完美无缺的生物，即使是神明的血脉也依旧有着弱点。安泰俄斯的死亡来自脚踝，而丽姬亚的神秘存在曾告知他Foe必然存在三个弱点。  
年轻的狮子舔舐着伤口，冥思苦想着回忆过往。  
……  
有一片阳光从记忆中缓缓浮现，是他曾经在亚历山大港所迎接的埃及之阳。  
彼时正值春季，这片被太阳眷顾的土地温度尚且算不上多炎热，对青年而言甚至可谓和暖。现在想来，当初暴怒追击而至的年长者似乎行动并不太平常——他甚至被一个凡人击伤！  
女猎人喘息着回到他身边，Exile嗅见她剑刃上陌生，却从骨血里泛起熟悉感的血腥气，咬住了后槽牙，提剑迎上第二波攻击。  
他只觉危机赫然来不及思考，却未觉察催促己身兴奋的源头来自何处。  
——好吧，即使那位也并不算是多么的凡人。  
  
年轻人嘟囔了几句，腹诽着自己那些奇奇怪怪的同伴。  
然而他知晓长辈的强大正如自己明晰对他的憎恶，因此这失误也就显得突如其来的明亮。  
Exile谨慎的翻检记忆，咀嚼着尚且残留神经末梢中的颤栗，缓缓从中尝出一丝可行的甜味。  
很冒险，面对这等凶兽，任何误判或许都将导致死亡的结局。但年轻的狮子同样不缺冒险的勇气，反正现在局面差不多也是不死不休。  
无论如何，值得一试。  
  
信封落进邮筒，留下沉闷的一声回响。邮差匆匆忙忙的脚步已经靠近，与Exile擦肩而过。  
他拉过披风遮挡腰间剑锋，独步走过街头，在和煦南风中眯起双眼，轻轻舒展脊骨。  
  
不知道拿到信的Foe反应如何，但年轻人很确信他不会拒绝这一封邀请或者挑衅。  
毕竟清算人说追你到天涯海角，就追你到天涯海角。  
天【地】涯【图】海【之】角【疆】。  
  
————————————————  
  
这封信就如他的写作者所料，平平安安地到了收件人的手上，也如他所料带来那个必然到来的人。  
  
Exile站在港口边，等待Foe到来。  
Foe不会发也不屑于丢出预告函的白手套，而他们体内的血脉以一种令人憎恶的方式将他们紧密相连——只要靠近，同样从大地上长出的两颗心脏就会彼此呼应，鼓震的召唤超越时空，像是一只雄狮回应夜空下的另一只猛兽。  
  
现在天气已经有些危险，即使提前几日适应了此地气候的年轻人，也依然觉得有些局促。  
海潮声间歇不断，几乎有些催眠。他沐浴阳光，想起曾经那所房子前的夏季黄昏，同样阳光灿烂。  
那是什么模样？有人走过，马驹嘶叫，猎犬和仆人快步而过，女仆谨慎的裙摆……Foe基本不愿意离开办公室，他的窗户底下有一棵合欢，但即使在无花的季节，窗下也能闻到轻柔的甜味。有时候，蜜蜂在阳光里飞来飞去，碰着玻璃窗，好像金球一样跳跃——那是仅有的活泼之物。  
当时的Exile在想着什么？他在院子里挥剑，期待明天父亲会离开工作，满足于被劝和而虚幻的幸福，有限的自由，绮梦……现在什么也没有了，只因他不再容忍自己怯弱的等待Foe施舍的垂怜。  
他不愿意再耗在老家伙看不出喜怒的眼里、从无改变的环境、没有熟面孔的仆人、从新奇到枯燥的工作，没头没尾的任务，被Foe当做一件好用但不值得在意的工具——但它们就这样跟着他的生命，直至如今。  
直到终于忍耐不住这般冷漠，年轻人的热腾血脉催促着渴求。一个念头，他就兴奋而隐隐惊恐的逃离那个房子，逃离过往，一路丢光衣袍，换上披风，拿起长剑，买下自己的枪，收集同伴——他似乎获得了新生。  
但他依旧迟疑，不在战斗上，在某种更深层次的渴求上。  
  
海平面上，逐渐逼近的船只已经能够明晰的看见轮廓，而更明晰的是站在船首上散发着暴虐存在感的身影。  
船只靠近岸边，仅仅几分钟时间，在Exile觉知中却漫长如年。  
直到对上来者覆满冰凌的双眼，他才意识到自己呼吸已放缓近无，眼神灼灼若火。  
这一刻，他耳中嘲哳的港口仿佛安静如北地旷野，南风卷来的热量都似乎消减至无。  
  
一声沉闷的敲击打破沉默，是Foe靴底金属落在栈道。  
明明是父子，彼此间的气场却比仇敌更加剑拔弩张，一触即发。  
流亡者发出短促的笑声，稳住脚步，看着Foe一步步走上陆地，靠近自己。   
这似乎额外的挑衅到了长辈，他没有多说出半点音节，直接一剑袭来。  
甚至连那句应该远远逃离的讽刺，都没有从他形状锋利的唇角落下。  
  
那讽刺来源于年长者极甚的自信与不屑——那现在，Foe是有在警惕吗？  
因为阳光，因为高温？  
年轻人不知晓，敌人也没有留出时间给他知晓。  
他看起来很危险……很不满。  
Exile扭头开始奔跑。  
  
他既是诱饵，这一次又想做个猎人。  
在这两种身份间切换远比踩钢丝危险。  
  
年轻人在热带的阳光下奔跑，跑过集市花里胡哨的帐篷顶，荼蘼的花丛，香料，宝石，牲畜，如果不看追击其后的身影，这场景甚至满载着年轻的意气。  
Foe一言不发，紧随其后。  
  
————————————————  
  
在青年的记忆里，Foe的残忍气度是极为特殊的，他的孤独与残忍互相催生，矜傲得慵倦怠惰。在童年，Exile就已经隐隐约约意识到，这是许多时代以来人们所忌讳的异常。他的大门向着灾难敞开，由此展露出极为惑人的魅力——无人不被他吸引，却也无人敢于在他面前抬头，吐露反叛。  
Exile在幼年时抬起了头，而在那些懵懵懂懂的青春期里明悟反叛的教诲。而在逃离后愈发清晰起来的叛逆感性里，他无不恐惧，却也欢喜的发觉人的道德宣告解体，转化成催促他去找寻父亲本质的情欲。  
他迫切的希望看见那人不一样的，隐藏的，埋葬的一面，而非永远面对那千篇一律的，对所有人展现的漠然。  
我是特殊的吗？  
他曾经如此质问自己。  
我是特殊的。  
在Foe循着他痕迹追猎而来，于血亲身上留下第一道伤疤时，在满是鲜血的地面上，在煤气灯照明下，不很老练的欲念惴惴颤栗。  
  
这一次，年长者迟来了半分钟。  
Exile欣喜的发觉这个事实。  
老家伙本来不应该如此迟钝。  
  
他在海边堤坝上接下一记重拳，又以更加无保留的姿态挥剑回击——追寻上的迟钝不影响Foe的危险，如果因此放松，不全力以赴，死亡就会立刻攫住自己肩膀。  
他很用力，用力得要撕裂臂膀上的肌肉，那力道足以同怪物较量，即使是老练的清算人首领也要暂避锋芒——男人异色的虹膜闪了闪，惊异的同时却又有些了然。  
这并不出乎意料，只是，他没想到居然会这么早。  
  
剑刃与拳锋相交，难以想象的力量冲撞爆发，翻滚的气流激起南风携来的热量，在骇人巨响中清出一片空白的圆环。两具身影紧紧缠绕，交织起落，默契使他们如舞蹈般无一丝空隙，却每下都带着杀死彼此的决意。  
时间似乎被拉得漫长，僵持得仿佛要持续到下个世纪。拳脚刀剑危险凌厉的相交，在空中发出毛骨悚然的凄厉尖啸，渐渐有粘稠如蜜的气场弥然而起——那是胶着的吐息与沸腾血脉所加热的空气，在骄阳下缓缓竭耗双方的意志。  
  
但Exile毕竟年轻。  
他不弱于体力却弱于技巧。即使同时学习上校与狮子匠的教导，几十年……或者更长时间的沟壑也不是如此容易被填平。   
然而年轻人的眼睛越来越亮，他咬紧牙关，喘息如狮，祖母绿的瞳仁如幻觉般拉长竖起，戾气凛然。  
Foe的攻击依旧凌厉可怕，但在漫长逃亡间已与年长者交手数次的青年察觉到其间愈发明显的违和感。  
这厮杀打斗的模样过于野性，而非敬拜上校的人所习惯的精于技艺。  
与其说是在与人战斗，他感觉自己更像是作为一头野兽与另一只野兽厮杀——  
  
剑刃摩擦的声音刺耳难耐，炽热的吐息喷薄到脖颈侧。Exile凝神，听着愈发明显的，猛兽般的喘息声……感觉背后一片战栗。  
他知晓，自己的想法毫无差池。  
  
久攻不下，年长者喉中滚出阵阵咆哮，他异色的瞳孔中充盈着恍若燃烧的炽烈光焰，于青年眼中甚至压过烈日光华。几道狭长的裂口豁开他躯体，殷红血渍淋漓而下，而Foe恍如未觉，甚至不在意于进攻动作中将它们撕得更开。  
这场面…这简直荒谬。  
和以往比起仿佛时空倒转，明明自己才是那个追寻本能野性的攻击者，而老家伙总是以技艺辅助他的凶虐，如老练的猎人戏弄无智的兽类。而现在他威赫亦然，可怖如龙，却也混沌如被夺去理性。  
  
或许这次能……  
  
年轻人翻身，试图避开砸来的破碎利刃，却失力的错失良机，被钉入腹部。  
他咬牙捂住伤口后退，躲开差点撕开胸膛的一击，警惕的抬头时又再撞进那双眼瞳。  
红色与金黄如此鲜亮，灼灼如沸血与融金。  
Foe看着他，发出一声半是愉悦半是恐吓的低吼。  
  
“你已经热晕头了，老家伙。”  
Exile退后一步，轻声道。  
他不敢大声，因为他已同样快抑制不住喉咙里滚动的咆哮。  
不为战意，而为激动。  
  
看哪，他的父亲，这冻土中徘徊的神造物，终于从那层冰冷的壳里暴露出来，从高高在上的厅堂里跳出，露出野兽的本性。  
无由来的愉悦与兴奋，突然一起漫上Exile心头。  
  
他长声高笑，一把拔出剑锋，不顾腹部抽搐的伤口里陡然崩出大蓬血花，飞速往后退去。  
Foe自然毫不犹豫跟上，却被呼啸而来的子弹止住一瞬步伐。  
野兽踌躇半步，再抬起覆满暴戾的双眼，却发现他们已经在漫长的追击中跨过半个岛屿——半片山坡外，刚刚起步的列车已经开始加速。  
Exile正抓住机会一跃而下，滚落在列车顶上。  
——！  
  
那片战场就这么突兀地被抛在身后，年轻人捂住伤口回头，遗憾的微酸泛过舌尖，又被期待和满足压过。  
弱点已经如计划被确认，但这不再重要。  
卓越的视线里，他还能隐约窥见Foe猎猎燃烧的左眼，而人影却很快被山峦阴影遮挡，消失不见。  
  
嗅着渐渐淡去的血腥味，Exile将视线投向虚空，看向下一个目的地方向。  
快了，快了。  
他呵呵的笑起来。

**Author's Note:**

> 谁敢相信这玩意一开始起源于沙雕……


End file.
